


A Sunny Saturday

by degreesofinsanity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Army-tage Hux, Ben and Armie, Fluff, HIghschool Kylux, Kid Rey, M/M, Rey is Kylo's cousin, Rey is a cutiepie, Teen Kylux, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degreesofinsanity/pseuds/degreesofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben takes his five year old cousin Rey to the fair. Nothing can go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunny Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by talking to sauronite and crylohux on twitter, hopefully this floats some boats. (It's rushed so maybe someday I'll go back to this and lengthen it) :)

It was Saturday, and again, as usual, Ben would have to take his five year old cousin, Rey, to the local fair. It was something of a tradition for them, and every Saturday Ben would make sure his schedule was clear so he could spend some quality time with Rey.

“Benny!”

Ah, right on time. A tiny weight smacked right into his leg and he looked down, laughing, “Hey there, cinnamon bun, have you been doing your Jedi training?” Ben said with a teasing smile, he didn't really teach her actual Jedi stuff, just things he learned from fencing. Rey gave him a gap-toothed grin, looking adorable with her weird hair buns and pink cheeks, “Yeah! Uncle Luke gave me a foam sword to use! Nyoom nyoom!” She smacked his thigh with the sword and he snorted, pretending to fall over, “Oh no! You’ve cut my leg off! What have you done, Rey!”

She squealed and tackled him, giggling happily, “You still got your leg, silly!” Ben smirked at her, “Well, I’ve got your arm!” He smacked her shoulder lightly with the sword, getting up from where he lay and lifting her up onto his broad shoulders, “Let’s go, so I can still get you one of those caramel apples Mr. Dameron makes!”

“Caramel apples! C’armel apples! Go horsey go!”

“I’m not a horse, and don’t grab my ears again!”  
  
“But they’re so _biiiiiiiig_!”

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes fondly, holding her tightly so she wouldn’t fall as she laughed and sang, “Benny Ben! Benny Ben!”After a few minutes, they finally reached the fair and Rey let out an excited shout, “C’armel apples, Ben!” He walked over to where Mr. Dameron was setting up his stall for his locally famous caramel apples, the man already spotting them from afar and waving at them.

“Nice to see you two again, the usual?” Kes Dameron asked as Ben set Rey down on the floor so she could eat without getting caramel apple bits in his hair (they were a nightmare to wash out). “Yes, please.” Ben handed him the money, taking the caramel apple and handing it to Rey, the little girl beaming up at him as she took it in one hand with a mumbled ‘Thank you, Benny!’ as she bit down into the sweet treat, her free hand already tugging at his own, eager to get on the rides.

“Thanks, Mr. Dameron!” Ben said, taking Rey to her favorite ride, the teacups, like usual. The whole morning they spent like this, laughing and getting on different rides, Rey finishing her apple and tossing it into the trashcan like he taught her. For lunch, Ben decided they needed a break and went to buy some corndogs with Rey at his side.

“Two please, no sauce.” Ben said, letting go of Rey’s hand for a second to pay for the corndogs. “Rey, time to e-” He dropped them in shock, fear curling in his gut, the spot where his cousin was supposed to be was empty, “ _Rey_!? Rey, where are you!?”

Oh god, he couldn’t have lost her. His parents would _kill him_ , and he didn’t want her hurt either. “Rey! Rey!” He shouted, moving through the crowd of people, panicked.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Rey wandered the fair, trying to spot what she had seen a few minutes ago. Bright, orange hair. Just as she was about to give up, she spotted it again. There it was! She ran over to the tall teen standing alone behind one of the stalls, he wasn't as tall as Benny though, she thought, hugging his leg.

Hux cursed under his breath, Phasma had left him behind. Again. He didn’t even want to come to this stupid fair. Noisy, dirty kids and spilled food everywhere. _Revolting_. He was just about to leave when he felt a weight smack into his leg and cling to it, looking down, a frown on his face, there was a kid. On his leg. The hell, are those buns in her hair? “What...get _off_ me, kid.” Hux said, seeing her eyes widen in, what was that, amazement?

“You have cool orange hair! Are you a sun prince?” Rey said, awed, looking up at the teen, “Are you like _Rapunzel_? If I sing, will it glow? Did your mommy eat fire when she had you in her tummy? Are you an alien from the sun? Are you…” She kept going and going, breathing after a few questions.

Hux felt his eye twitch at her relentless stream of questions, taking a deep breath and sighing, “Kid, I’m a ginger. Gingers have no souls, so get off or I’ll eat yours.” He said in a vaguely threatening tone, trying to scare her away. But she just clung to his leg harder, giving him this bright smile that warmed him a little bit. “But everyone has souls, silly!” She replied adamantly, patting his leg, “They’re shiny and bright, but I think yours is _really bright_ because you look like you’re made of fire!”

Blinking, Hux stared down at the little girl on his leg. That sounded deeper than it should have been. “...Thanks, I guess?” He heard running from behind and turned around, facing a tall, dark-haired teen with the strangest face Hux had ever seen. The mix of things that shouldn’t have been attractive fit just right on the other’s face and Hux blushed slightly at his own thoughts.

Ben let out a cry of relief as he dropped down onto his knees, easily prying Rey off the teen’s leg and holding her close, “I told you to stop running off like that, cinnamon bun! You scared me so much I thought I was going to become a Force ghost!” Rey giggled at that and she lightly poked his nose, looking guilty, “I’m sorry, Benny, he had really pretty hair and I just wanted to go look!”

“Alright, I forgive you, just don’t do that again.” Ben got up and settled Rey on his shoulders again, smiling apologetically at the stranger, “I’m really sorry about that, I’m Ben and this is Rey, my cousin, she wanders a lot and I should’ve kept a closer eye on her. She didn’t drool on you or anything, did she?”

Hux was jolted out of his thoughts, shaking his head, “No, she was perfectly civil, unlike other children.” He said slowly, “I’m...Armitage, but please call me Hux, I’m actually here with my friends, I don’t know where they are though.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Hux looked away, feeling like he’d made things awkward.

Ben found himself staring at Hux as he talked, his hair really was pretty, and his freckles were rather cute. Huh, he didn’t know he had a thing for gingers. “You should come with us!” His cousin exclaimed, excited, “And then you and Benny can talk and be friends!” Ben tried shushing her and failed, laughing softly, “I mean, only if you want to, I’ll treat you to a caramel apple, you know, for keeping Rey still enough for me to find her.”

“...Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude…” Hux sounded uncertain, but he did want to go with them. His friends wouldn’t mind, they probably forgot that he was even with them. “Nah, the more the merrier! And we can both watch over this _sneaky Jedi_ so she doesn’t get away again.” Ben poked Rey's side gently, earning himself a giggle and a whined ‘Benny!’ from above.

“I guess I can come with you, and I like the pink caramel apples.” The ginger said, a small grin on his lips. “Yay! Army is coming with us!” Hux nearly choked on his own spit at the weird nickname, Ben snorting, Hux shooting him a dirty glare. “Army, you can be the sun prince and Benny can be the moon princess, I’m the knight!”

“Hey, why am I a princess!”

“Because you have pretty hair! Everyone knows that princesses have pretty hair!”  
“Yeah, ‘Benny’, she’s right, that’s sound logic, you know.”

“Not you too!”

* * *

 

Ben Organa-Solo and Armitage Hux met on a sunny Saturday.

 

 

Twenty-five years later, they got married on one too.  



End file.
